Une fois encore
by Asagie
Summary: Ils arrivent sans cesse, cette bande de mioche dont la morve coule encore du nez. Ridicule, tout cela devient ridicule.


**Un nouvel OS, car finalement ce format me plait bien. Alors on se fait plais', une p'tite histoire centrée sur Levi juste avant qu'il ne rencontre Eren au tribunal, pour une fois que je ne fais pas un UA ! Enfin, elle n'a rien de joyeuse, mais on peut pas dire que l'univers le soit alors bon...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Caporal-chef !

-Rompez bande de mioches.

Il voit presque la morve couler du nez dégueulasse de celui-ci. Ils sont de plus en plus jeunes, c'est pas possible. À quoi donc pense Erwin ? N'est-il pas fatigué d'envoyer une bande d'enfants se faire bouffer par les titans ? Lui en tout cas en est fatigué.

Levi tourne le dos à ces dernières recrues dans un dernier regard noir. Cette jeunesse le fatigue. Cette innocence aussi. Les grands regards qui semblent presque briller de mille étoiles dès qu'ils le regardent. Ça ne les aidera pas de le regarder de cette façon. Il déteste ça. Il se sent responsable. Responsable de ces gamins qui le respectent, le craignent et en même temps semblent vouloir le suivre jusqu'au bout. Assez. Il ne veut plus de ces yeux remplis d'admiration.

* * *

Ses pieds sont posés fermement sur le tronc. L'équipement tri-dimensionnel planté là où il faut pour lui garantir une stabilité optimale ainsi que la promesse de pouvoir répondre le plus rapidement possible à toutes les situations envisageables. En hauteur, caché par les hautes feuilles et totalement immobile. Impossible presque de le détecter.

À ce moment précis il ne pense à rien. Il se concentre sur sa respiration qu'il réussit à calmer petit à petit, tend l'oreille à tous les bruits environnants. Pour l'instant c'est le calme complet. Son esprit est alors aussi tranquille que ce bout de forêt. Vide et sans danger, tout son corps se détend. Il profite de la première fois depuis longtemps de se sentir au-dessus du sol. À l'abris des titans certes, mais aussi protéger de quiconque voulant le voir. Il n'y a que lui et cet arbre qui le soutient.

Le mouvement reprend. D'un coup, une ombre qui passe fugitive, le mouvement caractéristique de ces faux titans en bois. Alors le voilà replongé dans la réalité. L'entrainement, l'exemple qu'il doit montrer. L'exemple qu'il est. Alors ce doux moment de calme, qui n'a duré que quelques secondes, s'arrête d'un coup.

Il se propulse d'un coup, lance le crochet de son grappin droit vers un arbre bien plus loin. Le gaz sort dans une quantité limitée, juste ce qu'il faut pour lui permettre de se lancer en avant. Ses membres se positionnent naturellement de façon aérodynamique, lui permettant encore un peu de gagner en vitesse.

Là, juste à sa gauche il trouve enfin le titan. D'un mouvement de bassin précis il se tourne vers lui, lance un grappin juste à côté du point faible du monstre et se propulse vers la nuque du titan avant de tirer ses lames qui rentrent toujours aussi facilement dans leur cible.

Tailladé en profondeur, la tête finit même par toucher le sol lorsque Levi atterrit souplement face aux bleus. La tête faite de bois est taillée de façon grossière et un sourire presque aussi malsain que chez les originaux est peint à la hâte sur cette figure tout droit sorti des pires cauchemars qui peuplent leur réalité. Sûrement une idée d'Hanji.

-Voilà ce que vous devez faire de l'équipement tridimensionnel que ces abrutis sont suffisamment idiots pour mettre entre vos mains. Si vous n'êtes pas foutu de l'utiliser correctement alors vous ne ferez pas de vieux os au bataillon d'exploration.

-Bien caporal-chef Levi.

Ce qu'il peut détester ce titre. Pas autant que ces regards admiratifs posés sur lui. Une dizaine de paire d'yeux qui le fixent, ne voient que lui et semblent boire ses mots. Combien d'entre eux seront encore là au retour de leur première expédition en dehors des murs ? Un nombre toujours aussi ridiculement bas.

* * *

Les chevaux marchent au pas. Ils sont fatigués, terrifiés, presque autant que les Hommes juchés sur leur dos. Comme toujours le retour entre les murs est difficile. Difficile pour les survivants, pour les familles qui cherchent, perdus, du regard la présence d'un enfant ou d'un conjoint qui n'est pas là. Difficile car il faut répondre à leurs questions, et car la réponse est malheureusement toujours la même.

Cette fois-ci, ils n'ont pu réussir à ramener que très peu de corps. Car même s'il est difficile de faire face à une mère pleurant son fils disparu qui n'aura pas de corps sur lequel faire son deuil car on l'a abandonné derrière soit, cela a permis de protéger des vies. Alors ils baissent les yeux, honteux d'être heureux d'être en vie devant tant de peine. Honteux de ne pas pouvoir rapporter de corps car la protection de ceux encore en vie importe plus que les pleurs d'une mère tombant au sol et hurlant de toute son âme.

Les murmures montent dans la foule. Le compte a été fait. Encore une fois la différence flagrante entre le nombre de membres du bataillon qui sont sortis d'entre les murs et ceux qui ont pu rentrer attise la colère. Les regards se font froids, ils accusent et la colère fait grogner.

Levi se sent enfin à sa place face à ces regards. C'est ce qu'il mérite. Du jugement, de la colère pour ces gosses disparus qu'ils ont mené à la mort. Qu'il a entraîne vers l'anéantissement. Ces regards, il les comprend et enfin il espère que les gens le voient comme il est. Pas comme l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité, mais comme un ancien délinquant des bas-fonds qui s'est retrouvé à une place qu'il n'a jamais voulu.

Puis il les voit. Ce groupe d'enfants qui le fixent. Ils savent qui il est et le regard qu'ils portent sur lui lui fait comprendre que non, rien n'a changé. Il sera toujours la cause du choix de nombre de ces gosses qui le voient comme un modèle.

* * *

Ce jugement lui parait d'un ridicule sans nom. Tout ce qu'il voit c'est une bande de vieux croulants qui veut garder le pouvoir qu'ils ont et qui sont terrifiés par la moindre découverte et cherchent à faire disparaître la moindre chose qui pourrait les faire vaciller. Même si cette nouveauté pourrait sauver l'humanité. Totalement ridicule.

Un gosse, encore un. Voilà ce que voit Levi en premier lorsqu'il porte les yeux sur ce qui semble terroriser les plus grands de leur société. De yeux déterminés et qui malgré tout n'ont pas encore totalement perdu de leur naïveté. Preuve s'il en est nécessaire de l'incompréhension qu'il ressent face au traitement de ceux qui devraient être ses homologues.

Des yeux remplis d'une admiration certaine lorsque Levi s'approche de lui. Encore une fois. Il aurait préféré que ce gosse reste là où il était avant de rejoindre le bataillon, comme tous ceux qu'il avait vu avant lui. Ce n'est plus la victoire face aux titans auquel il pense, mais à ceux qui le voient comme la solution, à ces regards idolâtres. Il ne veut plus de ça. Alors son pied frappe. Violemment, précisément, et ce regard disparaît enfin. Peut-être que celui-ci comprendra, peut-être qu'il survivra.


End file.
